


stick up

by softiednf



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Established Relationship, Heist, M/M, Oneshot, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiednf/pseuds/softiednf
Summary: Two boys in love rob a bar.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	stick up

George’s heart pounds in his chest as he feels the cool muzzle of a gun make contact with his temple, a strong arm wrapping around him and holding him tightly in place. A low voice muffled by a mask makes its demands as a duffle bag is thrown onto the bar counter in front of him, a frenzied staff member rushing to empty the register into it, fear fueling every movement.

He keeps his hands up when he’s roughly pulled off of his seat, eyes wide and bottom lip trembling as he’s escorted out of the crowded bar, terrified patrons watching him from where they’re crouching under tables and counters, none of them daring to move.

George inhales sharply as he’s pushed unceremoniously through the back exit, the dim lights of the bar barely illuminating the cracked pavement under his feet before the door swings closed behind them.

Instantly the arm around him loosens, and the gun is pulled from his head. He allows a small smile to spread across his face as he turns to look back at the masked man, familiar green eyes staring back at him through the holes in the material before he’s prompted by him to run.

His beat up converse thud against the concrete as he books it to the dark vehicle, a second set of footsteps following close behind as he pops open the trunk. He waits for the other man to toss the bag in before shutting it and hopping into the passenger side, cheeks flushed with excitement as the engine starts, and then they’re whipping out of the parking lot, hitting the open road.

George lets out a little whoop of excitement once the bar is out of sight, and he can tell that Dream is smiling too underneath the mask by the way his eyes crinkle and light up when they make contact with his own before focusing back on the road, gloved hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

He drums his fingers impatiently on the dashboard as he waits for Dream to pull off onto a side street, out of view of the flickering street lights and any passing vehicles. The moment Dream cuts the engine, George is climbing over the center console, planting himself in his lap and draping his arms loosely around his neck as Dream pulls off his gloves and then his mask, tossing them to the side.

Firm hands cup his face as he’s pulled close, and he can feel Dream’s smile against his own as he laughs breathlessly into the kiss, nerves set alight with adrenaline, heart in his throat with every movement.

“How’d I do?” He murmurs against Dream’s lips before pulling back, eyes bright as he takes in the pure exhilaration consuming his other half’s face.

“Fucking perfect, baby,” Dream replies with a wolfish grin, stroking his thumb gently over his bottom lip. “Let’s go home and celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is my first dnf fic, just a short oneshot of an idea i couldn't get out of my head. actually wrote this months ago but with no specific pairing in mind, but rewrote it for these two, same with a couple future oneshots i'll be posting. my twitter is @ softiednf if you wanna cry about gay together and see my drabbles/dnf art! tysm for reading, comments and kudos are so appreciated. ♡


End file.
